Probiotics are defined as “live microorganisms administered in adequate amounts which confer a beneficial health effect on the host”. Most probiotics are bacteria, which are small, single-celled organisms of the genera Lactobacillus, Lactococcus or Bifidobacterium. 
At a minimum, probiotic products should be safe, effective, and should maintain their effectiveness and potency until they are consumed. This requires a responsible approach both by the producer and the consumer.
At birth Lactobacillus strains together with Bifidobacteria and Lactococcus are the first to colonise the sterile intestines. In adults Lactobacillus strains are also the dominating normal flora in the intestine. It has been known that it is beneficial to include lactic acid producing bacteria such as Lactobacillus in the diet. Today a lot of the products that have included lactic acid bacteria are administered in dairy products or are administered in the form of concentrates of the microorganisms, in the form of suitably formulated preparations including powders, granulates tablets or capsules containing a high number of one or more species of the beneficial microorganisms. A lot of these applications include protein or sugar from milk, against which many people are intolerant or allergic. It is advantageous to administer the beneficial microorganisms as a part of the normal diet. Therefore, it is desirable to incorporate the beneficial microorganisms in types of food products which are consumed universally and regularly in considerable quantities by a majority of consumers such as bread or other cereal products. However, several food products are subjected to temperatures which often kill the microorganisms in the food product before they reach the consumer.
People suffering from coeliac disease (CD) are not able to eat a diet containing the protein gluten which is often represented in bread and cereal products. Further, commercially available gluten-free food products such as pasta are of a low sensory and cooking quality and usually much more expensive than normal pasta. Thus, there is a need to provide new and less expensive food products such as pasta, bread and cereal products that can be consumed by people suffering from coeliac disease.
WO 94/00019 relates to baked products containing desirable viable microorganisms. It is concluded that microorganisms such as lactic acid bacteria are killed during the baking step as a result of heat inactivation. Accordingly, a fresh baked product does not contain any viable microorganisms at all. Therefore, a method is disclosed wherein a suspension of the viable microorganisms is injected into the baked product. It is an essential feature that the bakery product is cooled down to a temperature below +70° C. before the viable microorganisms are injected. There are several problems when injecting a suspension of viable microorganisms with a high concentration into a baked product. The injected microorganisms do not show any significant growth in the bread. It is difficult to achieve an equal distribution in the baked bread and the taste could be affected. Further, expensive equipment is needed to inject the viable microorganism suspension and it is not likely that such a method could be used outside a large-scale manufacturing process. The expensive equipment and the high concentration of the suspension with microorganisms will often result in an expensive product.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to solve these problems.